


The Chromicles

by Leviathiane (Depths)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Crack, F/M, Rejection, Urination, Vore, this is. completely not serious asbdjgvdfhjb i am just here to make chromi suffer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:17:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23065411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Depths/pseuds/Leviathiane
Summary: a gordon ramsay x chromi epic.... a tale of love and heartbreak, and also piss, and maybe vore, as one does
Relationships: chromi/gordon ramsay
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. Rejection and Vore

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chromi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chromi/gifts).

“Gordo,” Chromi whispered. Her eyes shone with tears. “I can’t— we can’t keep doing this. This long distance.” 

Gordon hesitantly reached out for his lover, freezing when she only turned away from him. She had never— never rejected him like that before. Chromi was his soulmate— his _home_. The person could always return from, without the cameras and scripting and audience— and she was turning away from him. His one and only, and she was curling away from him as if to shield herself. “Chromi— please,” he begged. He was barely sure what he was begging for. “We can figure it out. I can figure it out. I’ll take some time off.” He couldn’t let this happen. Not now, God, Not now—

Chromi’s hand was trembling where it brushed over where he knew his mark laid, a golden spatula over the curve of her shoulder. “No, we can’t.” Her nails dug into her shirt, crumpling the fabric under white fingertips. “I barely see you anymore. Do you honestly care more about this… your audience more? Does being famous and on tv matter more than what we have?” 

“Chromi…”

“No.” Her hands dropped. Gordon’s heart beat in his throat. He felt frozen— had been frozen since he came home and the house was silent. Since he realized Chromi wasn’t asleep already, when he couldn’t hear typing or writing or her coping to their cats— “I don’t want answers anymore. I’m done _wanting.”_

Gordon Ramsay watched the love of his life carefully pack her things and wondered, in her wake, why he still couldn’t seem to say a word.

* * *

It’s not until far later in the evening—closer to the morning, actually—that Gordon’s fingers began to trace over his face, the delicate skin around the eyes. He had once brought up the crow’s feet, the wrinkles there in an argument, as a wild accusation of why Chromi didn’t love him anymore.

What a fool he had been, to argue the age angle. He had convinced neither of them. Perhaps he’d made the argument precisely because he knew he’d fail.

The _true_ doubt could not be voiced, in fear that it would be the most true. That his soulmate had never loved _him_, not really. Her heart has always belonged to another man.

The mark of Masked Deuce around his eyes could testify as much.

* * *

Gordon was always so good in bed. Older, more experienced— he was a man that worked with his hands and it showed in every touch.

Chromi squirmed. “I-is that really gonna fit?” She squeaked.

Gordon Ramsay twirled his favorite whisk in his hands. A deft maneuver that drew his soulmates eyes and kept them there. So mesmerizing she couldn’t look away. His hands, calloused and warm… she couldn’t help herself.

“I’m gonna mix you up inside,” he purred, “like the batter of a delicious and moist cake.”

“That’s what I’ve always loved most about you darling,” Gordon Ramsay growled, his lips pleased and chin wet. “You’re so _perfectly seasoned_.”It would take some finessing but they were determined. Chromi deserved to have the perfect Valentines Day date— and with all the cooking Gordon did, he deserved a delicious meal in his own right.

How could he say no, with such a feast laid out before him?

Chromi squealed as the famous tv chef unhinged his jaw wide and swallowed her whole.

“Mm…. you’re always so juicy babe.”

The prepwok beforehand, of course, included some tender knifework, one oh-so-satisfying working open of a joint, and the liberal application of a zester.

“You’ve always liked your zest,” Chromi had panted lying in Gordon’s lap, as Gordon sensually dragged his tongue up the rough metal instrument, taking skin off with it to taste.

“Mmh, you’re always providing the perfect _zing_ we need, pumpkin.”

Gordon Ramsay could never be the perfect omega everyone wanted him to be. It wasn’t possible. He was too brash, too blunt— too open about how he felt when he felt it. Any comments about belonging in the kitchen were silenced fast when he was the one holding the knifes.

He was an omega but he refused to give in to that christened role. Gordon Ramsay never cared for status quo. He would never find a strong and dependable alpha, would never bare pups.

But this… maybe he could be okay with this.

After all, swallowing Chromi was different in all its similarities. She was inside him now, just as a pup would be— but it was so much different than if he had let some ridiculous alpha take him. Gordon Ramsay chose this. He vored chromi, and in a way now he carried her. His beautiful soulmate, his fellow omega and lover— with him forever, squirming lovingly within his stomach. No high paying tv job would ever top this.

It was a perfect way to spend Valentine’s Day with his mate.

Chromi had thought it was the perfect Valentine’s Day. She and Gordon have fulfilled the dream they’ve always talked about, after all. _That’s a one way ticket down, sweetheart_, he had mumbled to her when they talked some nights ago. _You’re sure?_

_I’ve never been more sure about anything else_, Chromi had giggled.

She felt the discomfort of regret choking in her esophagus now. She wasn’t sure about _this_. She hadn’t even known—how could she have been sure?

Why didn’t Gordon tell her?

For there was a man lying in front of her, now that she was inside her soulmate’s (or—she’d thought that’s what he was, but now—) stomach. He was unconscious, lying on his back, with a lovely profile. Nothing very distinct, but she didn’t need a specific brow, a particular bridge of the nose to recognize _him_.

No, all she needed was the mask.


	2. Chromi does Not drown her (ex)soulmate (but should)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> title is self explannatory.... how cruel, the world is

“Chromi,” gordo mcramsay groaned, “please I am… I am dying of thirst. A moment longer and I will be but a corpse.” He shouldn’t have let it come to this. Neglect your lover once, Shane on you. Twice, thrice, a hundred times…

Chromis eyes were flinty. Her entire expression unforgiving even as the prize chef groveled at her feet.

He was a self made millionaire— but it was the wrong gold at his fingertips. He wanted— _needed_ more. Nothing was enough without her.

“You could have had all this if you hadn’t decided your career mattered more,” She did quietly. Despite everything it was a gentle chastisement. As if she was doing nothing more than scolding a child who didn’t know better. It did not soothe the blow. “Did you know my new lover wanted me to indulge you?”

He did. It was the first hung she reminded him of, every time. As if she thought that, if she didn’t remind him of how their status of soulmates meant nothing to her, it would all be for nothing. At least he hoped that was why. “Please,” he begged weakly. “Just a little. Just enough to quench my thirst.”

He needed her. To pee on him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you cant see it but i am just Vibrating in my seat like hello????? Hello??????????????? this really got made

**Author's Note:**

> chromi youre a dear friend 💕 i hope this makes a good gift! we are only doing what your heart _ really_ wants
> 
> Cowritten by [Irrelevancy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irrelevancy/pseuds/Irrelevancy)/[ Touchmycoat ](https://touchmycoat.tumblr.com/post/190820515520/chromi-x-gordon-ramsay-soulmate-au)🎉
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](https://leviathiane.tumblr.com) ;)


End file.
